


She sings, I listen

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, This is just cute shit okay, WHAT IS SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our most beloved Erin Gilbert hears Holtzmann singing "Dream a little dream" in her lab and her knees go absolutely weak. If you're looking for something absolutely too adorable you have come to the right place</p>
            </blockquote>





	She sings, I listen

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo my darlings, fourth fic and it's half past 1am, I must wake at 7am, Kate Mckinnon, save my soul.  
> My apologiesif Holtzmann seems out of character here... my only valid excuse is the fact Holtzmann is anything but what was expected. So yeah, comments and kudos (and especially comments) warm my day and make my heart. Or warm my heart and make my day. They also fuel my soul and always help me through rough days. So yeah, enjoy, my beloved nerd army

 As Erin walks towards the lab she hears a faint voice, singing and for a moment there she believes Holtz may have captured an angel. Through the cracked door she sees Jillian tinkering with a piece of machienery, words leaving her lips with a blissful tone. She stops.  
 She should let Jillian know she's there. But she's never heard the engineer sing quite like this. It's a soft tune and the words are easy to distinguish. She stands there, listening, closing her eyes.  
  
 " Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me  
  
Say nighty-night and kiss me-"  
  
  
 The voice stops singing and Erin frowns, opening her eyes. Without taking time to consider her words she mumbles "Why'd you stop?"  
 Holtz points her blue orbs away from Erin, looking... _flustered_? The Jillian Holtzmann, flustered.  
 "Erin. Oh, hi, hi. What brings you here?"  
 Erin has forgotten why she came upstairs in the first place. She just wants Holtz to keep singing.  
 "Keep singing." Her brain to mouth filter has abandoned her yet again as it often does in certain situations.  
 To her surprise, Holtz looks down and mumbles under her nose, instead of bursting out in song or putting more enthusiasm behind her words than three average humans combined.  
 "I uh... I don't really... sing around people like that." And it's such a ridiculous consept. Holtzmann with so much confidence, Erin sometimes questions if it's healthy. Holtz with the amazingly beautiful singing voice.  
 Erin snaps out of her daze, realizing she has just waltzed in on a moment Jillian was not planning to share with anyone and suddenly she feels guilty, putting it into words the best she can manage.  
 "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Holtz, I didn't mean to... I mean I wasn't..." The words come out in a rush and she cannot find the correct ones to continue, blushing furiously and staring at the ground and longing to hear that voice again.  
 "I was just... uh..." Why was she coming upstairs? Jillian should come with a warning sign, she decided. Obvious things aside it should say 'singing voice may cause impermanent memory loss'. And perhaps some other things, Erin pondered.  
  
_Feelings_.  
  
_Fantasies_.  
  
 At that word the older woman's mind was buried under a pile of guilt. She shouldn't feel that way about Jillian. But dear life, she did.  
 Desperate to break the silence, Erin asked "What song was it?"  
 The engineer looked up, blue eyes wide and focused on the scientist standing in front of her.  
 "Dream a little dream." She said, dumbfound. She shook her head, looking back at her inventions, busting a familiar grin.  
 "So, what brings you to lab de Holtz?" She asked, sounding like herself again. Erin took a moment  to think, missing the warmth of Jillian's voice.  
 "Lunch. Abby brought food and I presume you haven't eater anything but Pringles in... how long?" The woman looked tired asking the question. She always got worried when Holtzmann didn't eat enough. And that happened on a daily basis.  
 The engineer counted on her fingers, looking into the distance, squinting her eyes and mouthing numbers.  
 "Two days or so..." She said looking away and ran downstairs before Erin could lecture her about feeding herself and sleeping and other 'vital' stuff.  
  
\-----------------  
   
 It's 11PM and Erin cannot sleep. Cannot stop thinking about Holtzmann's voice. There is a knock on the door. Followed by several more.  
 The woman sighed, getting up and walking to answer the door. Her brain didn't even register what she looked like, a thin, white, slightly see-through tank top and pajama pants, hair in a single braid to the right, the 6849 tattoo right under her left collarbone clearly visible.  
 She opened the door to find Jillian staring at her, eyes wide, a couple of long strands of hair resting on her shoulders, the rest of it still in her usual do.  
 At first she just stared.  
   
 "Hi."  
 There was more staring. The silence was finally broken by Erin, replying with nothing more than "Hi." A smile tugging on her lips and panic settling in her mind as she realized what she must look like, standing in the doorway, barefoot.  
 "Uh... come in." She stepped out of the blonde's way and closed the door after her.  
 "You have a tattoo." The scientist muttered, glancing down at what Erin could only presume was the tattoo and not what was under it. She chuckled nervously.  
 "Yeah. Yep." How did breathing work again? After gathering herself for a moment she pointed out the elephant in the room.  
 "Why are you here?"  
 "Wanted to talk. To you. What does it mean? 6849?" Avoiding actually answering the question. Fortunately for Jill, Erin was more than willing to play that game for at least a little while.  
 "Actually it's 68 49... From the periodic table."  
 "Erbium. 68 is Erbium..." She looked at Erin.  
 "And 49 is Indium." She concluded. "Er... In. Erin. That's brilliant!" Erin blushed, her face and neck taking a slight dark pink shade.  
  
 "What did you want to talk about?" It was now or never. Jillian knew what she wanted to talk about. She just didn't know how. Flirting was easy. Science was easy. Ghostbusting was easy. Feelings were complicated.  
 "Um..." Jillian Holtzmann, a genius who fights ghosts for a living, and all she could manage to say was that.  
 "Is it about earlier because I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just stood there and listened and..." She trailed off.  
 "No, no. I mean, it's a little bit about that. Wait, for how long were you listening?" She raised one eyebrow. Erin's cheeks turned light red.  
 "Since... the beginning?" She said, voice hushed, looking at the floor.  
 "I'm so sorry, you just... you have a beautiful voice. Like a breath taking one."  
 There was a brief moment of silence before the blonde rushed "There's something else I wanted to say." The words came out so fast Erin had to take a moment to realize it was a sentence instead of a really long word. She took a step towards Jillian.  
 "What is it?" She questioned.  
 "Uh... So here's... the thing. I..." She looked up for a second, squeezing her eyes shut for second. "Damn it, why do you have to look so hot right now, Gilbert, you're not making this confession any easier." Erin glanced down at herself. The shirt was definitely too see-through to wear without a bra. She shook her head, confused.  
 "What are you saying, Holtz?" She took one more step towards the blonde who had now locked eyes with her.  
 "Fucking God, Erin. I'm in love with you!" The words were a weight off her chest and she smiled her cheesiest slight smile, the anxiety creeping up on her.  
 "I'm so in love with you." It felt good to say it. She was afraid of the other woman's reaction.  
 And then she felt a pair of lips brushing against hers, softly and gently and it felt so right. It felt like everything she had ever wished for. Like everything in the world was right at this moment, it felt like fireworks. She tasted sweet and felt soft.  
   
 Erin was confident she had made the best decision in her life. Jillian's lips tasted like listening to her sing felt like. She smelled of fire and oil and tasted a little like mint. She felt warm. Safe. Home. She wanted to capture this moment and live in it for an eternity. It felt like no kiss had ever before as she felt Jillian's palm gently cup her cheek, brushing her thumb over it like it was the most precious thing on the planet.  
   
 They pulled apart, both smiling like idiots, gazing deep into each others eyes, oblivious of the world moving around them, in fact it could have crashed at this moment and they would not have cared.  
 They spent a while, just looking at each other like that, taking in the other's features in detail, trying to memorise all of those imperfect perfections.  
   
 "Will you sing for me?" The blonde nodded.  
 "I have one condition." She said. "Kiss me again."  
And Erin did. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, prompts... I will thank you with flower emojis and more fics. Also, to the people who were asking for a sequel to one of my previous stories, it is coming soon (as soon as the author gets her shit together, if you will)


End file.
